Soul On Fire
by ShylahMargera
Summary: When Nora and Addison decide to take a road trip to West Chester, Pennsylvania...they never expect to fall in love with some of the craziest men on the planet.
1. West Chester or Bust!

Chapter 1:

'Hey.' Nora said walking up to me in the library.

'Hi.' I said not taking my eyes off the screen. Nora looked at it and noticed a picture of Bam and Missy Margera with a tear down the middle. She read the headline: "JACKASS STAR AND FORMER CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART HEADED FOR SPLITZVILLE."

'What!?' Nora said. 'They're getting a divorce?' She took a seat next to me at the row of computers.

'I guess.' I said with a smirk on her face.

'Why?' Nora asked.

'She cheated on him.' I said.

'Why are you smiling? I thought you liked Missy?' Nora asked.

'I do. But, on the bright side, Bam's a single man.' I said my smile growing. We both started laughing earning a look from Mrs. Libby.

'We need to do something fun this summer.' I said with a yawn as we left the library and headed up the stairs.

'I know!' Nora said. 'Shit! Mr. Wood!'

'Let's go to the bathroom.' I said as we walked past the hall monitor hoping he wouldn't stop them. He didn't, he just kept his creepy shuffle all the way up the hall.

'We should go on a road trip.' Nora said once they were in the bathroom.

'West Chester!' I said laughing and fixing my eyeliner.

Nora's eyes widened.

'What?' I said.

'Let's do it.' Nora said.

'Seriously?' I asked.

'Yeah.' Nora said. 'We only have a week left till graduation.' She shrugged.

My smile widened.

--- --- --- 1 Week Later --- --- ---

'That's the last of it.' I said shutting the backdoor of Nora's car and going to say goodbye to my mother and Nora's.

'Bye Mom.' Nora said hugging her mom.

'Be safe!' Her mother called.

'Bye Mom.' I said hugging my mother as well.

'Have fun.' She said.

I and Nora went and got in the car.

'Call when you get there!' Nora's mother reminded.

'We will!' I called as Nora backed up.

'Love you!' The girls called as they pulled out of the driveway and headed out of town.

'You have the Mapquest thing, right?' Nora asked.

'Yeah.' I said as I pushed the tape into the tape palyer and plugged my iPod into the wire that hung from it. 'You know what our song is right now?'

'What?' Nora asked.

I scrolled through my playlist until I found Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf. Nora laughed as I sang and danced.

'Nora!' I screamed as The Ballad of Chasey Lain started playing. 'We're going to fucking West Chester! West Chester, Pennsylvania Nora!'

'I know!' Nora said. 'I can't believe it either.'

--- --- --- 8 Hours Later --- --- ---

After calling both of our mothers and getting settled in our hotel room we deicded to go and check out the town. We decided to walk, since our room was close to town anyways.

'This is so surreal!' I said laughing.

'Look, Fairman's!' Nora said pointing to the skateshop across the street.

'Let's go!' I said running across the street, Nora following closely behind. We entered the shop and and began to look around.

Nora found a cardboard cut out of Bam in the corner of the shop. We laughed and began to take pictures with it.

'Hey,' I said stopping Nora as she went to leave. 'Look.' She pulled a flyer off the bulletin that was by the door and scanned it quickly before handing it to Nora.

'cKy?' Nora questioned reading it. 'It's all ages.'

I nodded, a smile now on my face. 'And the best part is... It's at The Note.'


	2. cKy Concert at the Note

Chapter 2:

After purchasing our tickets from the girl behind the counter at Fairman's, we made our way back to our hotel room to get ready for the concert.

After both showering and getting dressed we left for the club. We were both giddy school girls as we made our way giggling and skipping down the side walks of West Chester. The closer we got, the louder it became and soon we were stepping up to the doors.

'Shit look at the line!' I said pointing to the unmoving line.

'You got a ticket?' The large man at the door said.

'Yeah.' Nora said.

The man motioned us forward with four fingers. I looked at Nora and then stepped forward handing him my ticket. He took it, ripped the end off, stamped my hand, and repeated the process on Nora.

'Come on!' I said as they stepped into the club. The walls were a deep crimson red. There were couches and tables scattered. A large bar packed with people ordering drinks was to the right. Above there was a loft overlooking everyone. And straight ahead was a stage.

Nora and I looked at eachother smiling.

'Let's get a drink!' Nora shouted over the heavy metal blaring over the speakers. I nodded and we made our way towards the bar.

We approached the bar. A man with curly brown hair came towards us. His hair was shoulder length with a green bandana wrapped around his head.

'What can I get you?' He asked with a smile.

Nora stood speechless staring into his eyes. Rolling mine and smirking I said, 'Can I have two virgin strawberry daquries?'

'Sure.' He said glancing at me before smiling once more at Nora and then making our drinks. Nora turned to look at me with wide eyes.

'He was cute.' I said with a smile.

'Oh my God, Addison!' She gasped and I knew she was in love.

'He was looking at you, too.' I said with a wink. I turned to find Nora's new man sliding our drinks across the bar. I went for my purse to pay but I was stopped when a cup hit the barman on the head.

'Ow!' He said holding the top of his head and looking at the loft above.

'Yo Seth!' A familiar voice called. I looked up and my heart stopped. There was the famous Bam Margera in all his glory. Drink in hand, he leaned over the railing and shouted something to the barman that I couldn't hear over the music.

I guessed this bandana wearing man was named Seth. He nodded to Bam and then turned to us.

'The drinks are on the house.' He said smiling.

'Thanks.' Nora managed to say.

I looked back towards the balcony. Bam was still staring at us. He smiled at me before turning and walking away from the railing.

'The show starts in ten.' Seth said gaining my full attention. 'I'd go get a place up front.'

Nora and I nodded our thanks before taking our drinks and making our way towards the stage. Puritania by Dimmu Borgir was pulsing through the speakers and I swayed my hips as we came to the front of the stage.

'Can you believe this?' Nora shouted over the Norwegian rock music.

'No!' I screamed letting the beat take me as I danced.

As the song ended the crowd cheered and turned towards the stage. Deron Miller came out with Bam right on his heels. I looked at Bam's outfit. He was clearly immitating his fashion role model Andy McCoy. He raised both his arms and did his practically signature 'rock on' sign.

'Aw yeah, fuck yeah!' He said into the microphone. 'We got cKy playin' tonight!'

The crowd erupted in cheers.

'But first.' Deron said as the noise died down. He leaned away from the microphone as Bam whispered something in his ear. I swore to myself that Bam had just pointed to Nora and I, but I was distracted from Deron's nodding head when Chad I. Ginsburg, Matt Deis, and Jess Margera took their places on stage and the crowd around me screamed again.

Deron nodded one more time as Bam turned and walked off the stage, my eyes automatically following his ass.

'Okay! Bam Bam told me that two lucky people of his choosing get to go up to the loft and watch the show with him and the crew.' Deron explained as the crowd screamed again. 'Okay, I need these two ladies right in the front.'

My heart stopped for the second time that night. He was pointing right at Nora and I. Nora began screaming and jumping up and down.

'Novak will escourt you.' Deron said.

Not a minute later a shirtless Novak appeared on my right.

'Okay, come on babe.' He said taking my hand as I grabbed Nora's and pulled her along with us. His ass was completely out of his pants and it was evident he'd been drinking. He wrapped his arm around my neck and the other around Nora's as he led us towards the stairs. Escape From Hellview began to play as we reached the top. A large man let us up.

There was a large sectional couch with an even larger table in front of it that was covered in empty beer and shot glasses.

The guys were sitting at the table socializing. Bam was on one end doing something on his iPhone.

'Yo.' Novak said. Every head except Bam's looked up. 'This is...' Novak's face contorted into a look of confusion and I had to hold back my laughter.

'Nora and Addison.' Nora said pointing to herself and then me.

'Right.' Novak said. 'This is Frantz, Hanna, Jimmy Pop, Evil Jared, Mark the Bagger, Shitbirdz, Life Partner, and I'm the man of your dreams.'

Bam looked up when he heard his nickname and rolled his eyes.

'Novak, get your shitty ass off of them.' He said. 'I didn't invite them up here to fuck you.'

He stood up, pushed Novak to the ground and held out his hand to me. 'I'm Bam.'

'Addison.' I said shaking his hand and smiling.

'Ow Bam.' Novak said trying to get up. 'That was not nessacary.'

'Come on.' Bam said ignoring Novak and sitting back on the couch while all the guys moved down making room for Nora and I.

'I won't bite.' He said with a slight laugh and a smile patting the couch next to him. I glanced back at Nora and then sat next to him scooting close so Nora could fit.

'Are you hungry?' He asked.

I shook my head.

'Can I buy you another drink?'

_So that's why the drinks had been on the house_. I thought, before smiling and saying, 'Sure.'

'What do you want?' He asked pulling his phone back out.

'What are you getting?'

'A Rockstar.' He said.

'Me too.' I said with a smile.

'What's your friend want?'

I elbowed Nora and asked her what she wanted.

'Vitamin Water.'

Bam had heard her and began texting Seth.

'Seth's going to bring them up.' He said slipping his phone into his pocket once more.

Seth came up a moment later with the drinks and handed them out. He sat down and engaged Nora in conversation almost instantly and I had to smile at her. Bam was back on his phone and the other guys were having a drinking contest. Deciding to actually watch the show, I excused myself from the couch and went to the balcony.

BAM'S POV

For some fucking reason Ape kept calling me. She knew I was out tonight and that I couldn't hear a word she was saying to me. The whole point in these girls coming up here was beacause Seth thought Nora was hot and I thought the same about Addison. But I couldn't even talk to her when Ape kept calling.

I shut my phone off, slipped it in my pocket and looked to my left hoping to find her.

'Where's Addison?' I asked. No one answered. I glanced enviously at Seth and Nora having their own conversation. Looking around the loft, I saw her leaning against the balcony swaying her hips to Flesh Into Gear.

Smirking, I stood up and made my way towards her.

'Hey.' I said leaning next to her.

'Hey.' She said with that amazing smile.

'So...' I said trying to start casual conversation. 'Where are you from?'

'New Hampshire.' She said.

'Why the fuck did you come to West Chester?' I asked with a laugh.

She laughed too, which lightened the mood.

'Well?' I asked.

'Honestly?' She said. I nodded. 'To see you.' She looked out towards the stage and I could tell she was embaressed. I, on the other hand, was flattered.

'A fan girl...' I said with a cocky smile. 'That's cute.'

'What?' She asked surprised I had said that.

'Not many girls, fan or not, would drive eight hours just to catch a glimpse of me.' She bagan to smile again and I was liking the affect I had on her. 'And luck you...' I inched my way closer. 'You're getting so much more than a glimpse.'

She shyed away from my closeness with a giggle.

'You wanna come for a smoke with me?'

'Sure.' She said.

I took a risk and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the table full of idiots who were sill playing a drinking game.

'We'll be outside.' I said to Frantz. She walked close to my body as we walked down the stairs and through a door that said employees only, shutting out the noise behind us. I walked down the rest of the hallway and out the door that was normally meant for emergencies only.

Once outside, I reached into my jeans and pulled out my black lighter and pack of Marlboro Lights. I placed one between my lips and held the package out to her.

'I don't smoke.' She said.

'Sorry.' I said putting the pack away and lighting up. I took a long drag that instantly relaxed the nerves I had devleoped around this girl.

'Are you cold?' I asked noticing she was shaking in the early summer breeze.

'No.'

'You're fucking shaking.' I said with a slight laugh as I unzipped my hoodie. 'Here.'

'I'm fine.'

'Take it. Please?'

She nodded and slipped it on mumbling, 'Thanks.'

'How old are you?' I asked.

'18.'

'What!' I asked raising my eyebrows and flicking the head of my cigarette. 'I thought you were at least 21.'

She laughed. 'Nope. I just graduated last week.'

'Wow.' I took another drag. 'You going to college?'

'Yeah.'

'Where?'

'Penn State.'

_Only three hours away..._ I smirked to myself.

'Where are you staying?' I asked.

'Aren't we just full of questions, Mr. Margera?' She asked playfully.

'First of all,' I said, playing back. 'Mr. Margera, is Phil. And secondly, I'm just curious. I assume you know all about me.'

'True.' She said still smiling. 'Nora and I have a room at the Holiday Inn up the steet.'

'Rad.' I said dropping the butt on the ground and rubbing it out with my shoe. 'You're close by. How long are you staying?'

She shrugged, thought for a minute, and then asked, 'Why?'

'I want to see you again.' I felt the heat rush to my face. 'I mean, let's hang out. I think Seth and Nora hit it off. And I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night.'

'I don't know...' She said. 'What about your wife?'

'We're getting a divorce. She moved back with her mom awhile ago.' I said trying to not dwell on the Missy subject. 'Just come. Please. I promise it'll be fun.'

I smiled, figuring it would encourage her.

'Fine.' She sighed.

I smiled as I opened the back door for her, realizing I had just as much of an effect on her as she had on me.


	3. A Ride Home From the Guys

Chapter 3:

NORA'S POV

I glanced up to see Bam and Addison hand in hand walking down the stairs. I smirked knowing she was probably in just as much heaven as I was. I turned my attention back to Seth who was telling Novak off for staring at Addison's ass. Seth took his arm and placed it behind me on the couch cushions.

'So?' He asked taking a sip of his drink. 'What brings you and your friend to West Chester?'

'Road Trip?' I smirked.

He nodded and took a sip of his drink.

'How old are you?' He asked.

'18.' I said.

He looked a bit shocked before nodding and saying, 'I'm 27.'

I smiled making him smile back. I relished in the fact he had an adorable smile.

'What do you do for work?' I asked him.

'Uh, I guess you could say I'm an artist.' He said with another smile and a laugh.

'Really?' I asked. Finding this guy more and more interesting.

He nodded, took another sip of his drink, and asked. 'What about you?'

'I just quit my job at the IGA.' I said with a laugh. 'I've worked there since my Freshman year.'

'You going to college?' He asked.

I nodded.

'What for?'

'I'm majoring in pediatric nursing and minoring in physcology. I love kids.' I took a sip of my own drink.

Seth was nodding, taking it all in. I took a moment to glance at his attire. I was pleased to see he didn't dress like a total fuck up.

'How long are you here for?' He asked.

'Uh...' I looked to the stairs and saw Bam and Addison making their way towards us. 'A little while.'

He smiled as Bam placed his drink on the table. 'Time to go!'

'Aw, come on Bam!' Novak slurred.

I looked at Addison and we both smiled.

'No, the show's over and Addison wants to go back to her hotel room. I'm sure Nora's just as tired.' Bam said.

I suddenly realized how tired I was. And we still had a mile walk to the room.

'Frantz,' Bam said turning to him. 'Take care of his drunk ass, while Seth and I take these ladies home.' He handed him $50 and then motioned for whoever was coming to follow him, now towing Addison by the hand, down the stairs. I got up and Seth slid out behind me. Hanna followed, and we made our way down the stairs.

Bam was talking to the members of cKy while Addison stood a bit behind him looking, and I'm sure feeling, awkward. I laughed to myself as we made our way over just as Bam was saying bye.

'Are you guys ready?' He asked.

'Yeah.' Seth answered from behind me. I hadn't realized before how close he was to me and I instantly got butterflies in my stomach.

We made our way through the corwded club and into Bam's bright blue Hummer. Bam told Addison to get in the front as he went to the drivers side and she looked at me with wide eyes. Smiling I nodded and she climbed in next to him, while I got in the back with Seth in the middle and Hanna on his other side. Bam turned the key and the engine roared to life.

'Pick a CD.' He said to Addison pointing at the visor.

'Razorblade Romance.' She said.

'You like HIM?' He asked looking at her with a smile on his face.

'Yeah.' She shrugged. 'Why?'

'No. I'm glad.' He said. 'You just didn't seem the type.'

He slipped the CD in and the player and backed out of the parking lot as the begining of Your Sweet Six Six Six began to play.

5 minutes and a bit of trafic later, Bam pulled up to the Holiday Inn.

'Here we are.' He said turning down the stereo.

'Thanks.' Addison said.

'Anytime.' Bam said smiling at her. 'Here. Put your number in.' He threw his iPhone in her lap and she began typing away in it.

'Here.' She said a moment later.

'See you tomorrow?' He asked.

She bit her lip, smiled, and said. 'Good night Bam.'

She stepped out of the vehicle and walked inside the hotel. Bam watched her with a smile plastered on his face.

'I guess I'll go.' I said awkwardly.

'Bye.' Seth said. I looked at him smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Bye.' I said getting out and running inside after Addison.

SETH'S POV

Bam turned the car around and headed for the direction of his house.

'I can't believe she just kissed you!' He said stopping at a red light and looking at me through the review mirror.

'It was on the cheek Bam.' I said still smirking.

'Fuck. Addison still has my hoodie. They better come tomorrow night. Or I'm coming to get them.' He said still ranting and obviously jealous Addison hadn't kissed him.

I on the other hand couldn't help but smirk. I climbed into the front seat and Hannah slid into the middle.

'Addison's not just going to be a rebound is she?' I asked him after a minute.

He didn't look at me. Just sat staring at the road ahead.

'No.' He finally said. 'Is Nora your rebound?'

'No.' I said. 'I actually like her. I think I may want to date her.'

'Good.' Bam said. 'Let's make a pack. Neither of us can hurt them.'

'Deal.' I said shaking Bam's hand as he pulled into the snake run driveway.

'I was thinking.' Bam said as he began to laugh. 'We should paint Osama shopping at the grocery store.'

I laughed along with him. Our next masterpiece was going to be interesting.


	4. Party at Castle Bam & Drunken Visits

Chapter 4:

ADDISON'S POV

Nora and I went straight to bed after a little boy talk. I was so tired after the concert that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to Nora talking on her phone. She paced the room passing my bed at least five times before she realized I was up.

'Sorry.' She said as I walked into the bathroom waving her off. I did my business in there before going back to my bed.

'You got a text.' She said tossing me my phone. I looked a the time, 1:30.

'How long have you been up?' I asked as I scrolled through my phone looking for the text.

'Since like one.' She said now going through her bags looking for an outfit.

'Who sent this?' I asked outloud.

'What's it say?' She asked.

'_What do you like for coffee_?' I looked up at her.

'What's the number?' She asked.

'484-987-8384.' I said before hitting send.

'Yo!' I was greeted with Bam's voice. 'What do you want for coffee?'

'Where are you?' I asked.

'Starbucks.' He said.

'Caramel Marchiato. Get Nora one too. We'll pay you back.' I said.

'You don't have to pay me back silly. I'll be at your room in like ten minutes though.' He said before hanging up.

'Who was it?' Nora asked coming from the bathroom brushing her hair.

'Bam.' I said. 'He's bringing coffee.'

'Good.' She said.

I grabbed my clothes and got dressed quickly. I heard Nora let him in just as I was putting my makeup on.

'Where's Addison?' He asked.

'Right here.' I said opening the door. He handed me a coffee and I mumbled my thanks.

'So, you coming over tonight?' He asked.

'Uh-' His question had caught me off guard for some reason.

'Seth's going to be there.' He said smirking at Nora.

'We'll be there.' She said. I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

'Good. Here's the directions. Starts at 8.' Bam said making me turn again. 'See you later.'

And then he left.

'Nora!' I said turning to face her once the door was closed.

'What?' She asked shrugging. 'I want to get to know Seth better. He's so mysterious.'

So at seven, we were bustiling around our hotel room trying to get ready for this party. I chose to wear dark wash skinny jeans, a black v-neck, metalic silver gladiator sandals, and a dark purple muffler around my neck.

Nora wore dark wash skinny jeans, black converse, a white v-neck, and a long light gray cardigan unbuttoned.

'We look hawt!' She said as we stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

'Let's go.' I said. I walked into the living/bedroom area and grabbed our phones and the directions Bam had left us.

We hopped in Nora's car and made our way towards Hickory Hill Road. We drove by feilds and feilds of cows and farms.

'Who would have thought that Bam Margera would have lived this far in the country?' Nora asked.

I laughed as we pulled onto his road. 'Okay. Slow down. It's coming up on the right.'

She slowed down a bit until we saw the gated entrance to the snakerun driveway. She pulled onto it. The gate wasn't closed, so we drove right up. As soon as I saw Castle Bam, my eyes went wide. The Heartagram French doors were wide open exposing the insides to the guests. I peeked in as we drove slowly by to avoid drunks and skaters. The house was filled with the same people.

This was with out a doubt the home of Bam Margera.

He saw us pulling in and jumped off his board. He came to Nora's window, which she rolled down.

'Hi.' He said. 'Glad you two made it. Park down by the Hobbit Hole.' He pointed towards the small barn as Nora and I nodded and headed that way.

We parked the car and began making our way back up the driveway. Laughing and joking around.

Bam met us about half way and walked us towads the house. He pulled us through the crowd saying hi to random people and walking towards the Pirate Bar.

'Thirsty?' He asked opening the fridge. He handed each of us a coke. I smiled my thanks as Seth appeared out of thin air next to Nora.

'Hi.' He said smiling at Nora.

'Hey.' She said smiling back.

We stood in an awkward silence and I was trying so hard to not laugh.

'So, why don't we head out to the ramp and skate?' He asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the backdoor yelling at Dico to let everyone know to go out to the ramp in the woods.

He went towards the garage and he went in opening the door with Lance Bass. He hoped on a four wheeler that looked like a penis as Seth jumped on a normal yellow one. Nora hoped on the back of Seth's and they drove off towards the ramp.

'Get on.' He said.

I smiled and got on the giant penis. I took advantage of it, and snuggled up to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

'Ready?' He asked smiling back at me.

'Yeah.' I yelled over the motor as he drove down the driveway.

'We're going to take a little detour!' He said.

'Okay!' I said. He drove almost to the gate when he suddenly banged a right and drove through the woods. The trail we were now on couldn't be seen from the driveway and we were now following it through the dark woods. The cold breeze gave me a chil and I pressed my body closer to his. He took his left hand off of the handle bar and placed it over mine. There was a large jump ahead. I figured he was taking me over it, but he banged a left. We were now on a new trail that looked as though not many ATVs had been down it. We came to a clearing and he stopped.

There was a river ahead of us and a small half pipe next to it.

'Whats this?' I asked as he shut off the four wheeler.

'My special spot.' He said climbing off and holding out a hand for me to take. 'I found it one day when I was fighting with Missy.'

I nodded looking around.

'I come here to think. Mostly. And skate when I can't get a minute of privacy at the house I sneak out here. I like the little river.' He said.

'Me too.' I said. He walked towards the water as I followed. 'This reminds of the river behind my grandparents. I used to go there to think when I was younger and staying with them.'

'Really?' He asked. I nodded with a smile on my face. He walked over to the half pipe as I stood looking up at the stars.

'I wonder what Nora and Seth are up to.' I said outloud. Bam laughed as he pulled out a plastic bin and reached in pulling out a small stereo. He plugged it in to an outlet he must have had out here and HIM began to play.

'I bet they're already making out.' Bam said coming back towards me. 'Seth would not shut up about her last night.'

I laughed. 'Yeah well, she couldn't shut up about him either.' Close To the Flame began to play and I looked at him.

'What?' He asked.

'Are you trying to sweep me off my feet Mr. Margera?' I asked tilting my head to the side and smirking.

'Is it working?' He asked with the same smirk making me laugh harder.

'Tell you what...' I said. 'I'll give you brownie points.'

'Brownie points!?' He said. 'I think I deserve more than that.'

I laughed.

'You know when you go to school,' He said gettin closer still. 'You're going to have to come visit me.'

'Oh really.' I asked. I noticed how close he was now.

'Mmhmm.' He said. And suddenly the distance between us was closed and his lips were resting on mine.

My body became the most unresponsive it has ever been. I couldn't think let alone move and then when everything jump started back up I was pushing him back thinking things were going to fast.

'Bam,' I managed to say.

'What's wrong?' He asked. He looked utterly confused like most people kiss after meeting almost less than 24 hours ago.

'I-I just think...' I was having a real heard time getting my words straight.

'Too fast?' He asked. I nodded.

'Sorry?' I shrugged.

'Don't be sorry.' He said. 'I should be sorry. I'm an idiot. Fuck. I'm really sorry. Let's just go to the ramp. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking bringing you here.' He went over and shut the music off and started up the motorized male genitalia. I climbed on the back feeling the tension between us as we sped off towards the ramp.

BAM'S POV

I headed towards the skate ramp and Fast Eddie's thinking I probably fucked up real bad with this girl. I mean she's 18. She probably has never even had a real real relationship and here I am taking her to some fucking river and kissing her. What the fuck was my problem? She probably thinks I'm some 29 year old creeper.

I needed a cigarette, a beer, and a good hesh sesh.

We pulled up to the ramp where people were already skating and drinking. I hoped off helping her off. She smiled and mumbled thanks.

'There's Nora.' I said pointing towards Seth and Nora who were coming back from the direction of the house on the four wheeler.

'Thanks.' She said. 'I'm gonna go talk to her.'

'Okay.' I said. 'I'm going to go get a beer and skate a bit.'

'Kay.' She said smiling and then walking over to Nora and Seth. I watched her ass as she walked away praying to any God above that I didn't fuck things up bad with her.

'Where you been Life Partner?' Novak said appearing on my left and handing me a red plastic cup half full of Jack.

'With Addison.' I said.

'Did you fuck her?' Novak asked getting excited.

'Ew dude. Is that all you think about?' I asked taking my eyes off her and heading towards the ramp.

'She's hot to trot though.' Novak said.

'Dude, you may fuck in the first five minutes, but I don't.' I explianed grabbing a board and climbing up the ramp.

'Since when?' Novak asked.

'Since I met Addison.' I took a sip of my Jack and then shoved the cup back in his hand before dropping in.

The wind was rushing through my hair as I started to feel the alcohol warming my belly. I smiled and looked to find Addison, but she was gone.

NORA'S POV

'So why are we leaving?' I asked Addison as we pulled out of Bam's driveway.

'Because I'm tired.' She lied.

'Tell me the truth.' I said looking over at her.

'I just don't want to deal with the awkwardness.' She said after a minute.

'What awkwardness?' I asked.

'He took me to some river in the middle of the woods and we were talking and then he kissed me.' She explianed.

'How's that awkward?' I asked with a laugh.

'I pushed him back!' She almost screamed. 'I'm a fucking idiot.'

There was a moment of silence and I'm sure she was beating herself up for pushing Bam away.

'Where'd you and Seth disapear to?' She asked.

I smiled. 'He was showing me some of the paintings he's done. He's such a good artisit!'

'Where's his paintings?' She asked.

'Out in the Hobbit Hole. He showed me where they run Wizard Sleeve and a lot of the stuff he's done is out there.' I explained.

'Did you guys kiss?' She asked.

'No.' I said. 'I'm not a whore like you.'

'Uh!' She said and then instantly defended herself. 'He kissed me!'

'I'm kidding.' I said laughing.

'I'm so fucking tired.' She said as I pulled into the parking lot of our hotel. 'I just want to go to bed.'

We took the elevator up to our room, changed into pj's, and went to sleep.

SETH'S POV

'Where's Nora and Addison?' Bam asked stumbling toward me.

'I told you, they left.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Why?' He asked.

'Because they were tired or something.' I said thinking back to the girls leaving hurridly.

'Addison didn't say bye to me.' Bam said looking a bit confused.

'I know. They only said bye to me.' I explained.

'Well, I'm going to over there and get a proper goodbye.' He said turning away from me and heading towards the house.

'Shit.' I mumbled running towards him. 'Bam, you're way too drunk to drive.' I reasoned as we walked in the Pirate Bar and he grabbed the keys to the blue Lambo.

He looked at the keys and then up at me.

'You drive.' He said throwing them to me. I caught them and followed him out to the car excited to see Nora.

I drove to the hotel he told me they were staying at and then helped his drunk ass into the elevator and up to their room.

'Do they know we're coming?' I asked.

'No. I wanna surprise them.' He said.

I rolled my eyes.

'There's their room.' He said pointing to a door.

I knocked on it and when they didn't come right away he kicked it as hard as he could.

'Who the fuck is at the door?' I heard Addison ask Nora.

'I don't know. Go see.' Nora replied.

'Room Service!' Bam called making his voice a bit higher.

'I didn't order--' Addison said as she opened the door. 'Bam?'

'Hi!' He said. 'Can we come in.'

'I guess.' She sighed. 'Hi Seth.'

'Hi.' I said.

Bam pushed his way into the room, saying 'Come on in Sweetheart! Hi Nora!'

'Bam!' Nora said sitting up. She didn't seem too enthuzed that Bam and I had come over. Bam plopped himself down on Addison's bed and made himself comfortable.

'So...' Addison said crossing her arms. 'To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you guys at two thrity in the morning.'

'You...' Bam started pointing at her. 'Didn't say goodbye to me.'

'So you came all the way to my hotel room?' She asked.

'I gotta piss.' He said standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

'He's drunk.' She said turning to face me.

'Yeah.' I said.

She rolled her eyes.

'Addison!' He screamed from the bathroom.

'What!?' She yelled back.

'Come're!' He called.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

'So...' I said turning to face Nora.

She was smiling. 'They're cute together.'

'Yeah. They are. He was pissed when she left without saying bye.' I chuckled.

'I'm glad you guys came by. I didn't really want to leave earlier. I just did it for her.' She explained.

'Why'd she want to leave?' I asked.

'She thought things would be awkward with Bam because he kissed her and she pushed him away.'

I nodded. 'That would be awkward.' We both laughed a bit as Bam and Addison came back.

'Okay Bam.' She said. 'You need to leave now.'

'Alright!' He sighed. 'Thanks for helping me with my zipper.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' She said pushing him towards the door.

'That's when I follow the drunk.' I said making Nora laugh. 'I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.'

'Kay night.' She said smiling as I walked out in the hallway. Bam was hugging Addison while she tried to pry him off, promising she would come over tomorrow.

'Come on Bam.' I said dragging him down the hallway and into the Lambo.


	5. New York, New York & the Dark Knight

Chapter 5:

ADDISON'S POV

_The sacrament of love_

_The sacrament of warmth is true_

_The sacrament is you_

_I hear..._

_The sacrament of love_

_The sacramet of warmth is true_

_The sacrament is y--_

'Hello?' I asked grabbing my phone, half asleep.

'Hey. It's Bam.' The sound of his voice woke me up a bit more and made me smile. 'Did I go to your hotel room last night?'

'Yeah.' I said with a slight laugh.

'I am so fucking sorry.' He mumbled. 'I'm definatly paying for it today. I'm never drinking again.'

I laughed and rolled over. Nora wasn't in her bed. It was unmade.

'That's weird...' I mumbled.

'What?' Bam asked.

'Nora's not here.' I said getting up and looking around for a note of some kind but coming up empty handed.

'What are you doing?' Bam asked.

'Seeing if Nora left a note, but I don't think so...'

'What are you doing today?' He asked. I stopped thinking he was trying to ask me on a date.

'Aparently, sitting here by myself and looking for Nora.' I said sighing.

'You want to come to New York with me?'

My stomach fluttered. New York City with Bam Margera?

'For what?' I asked smirking.

'Uh, I have to go approve a few decks for Element.' He said. 'And I really don't want to go. Besides, I'll probably stay out of trouble if you come with me.'

'Sure. Let me get dressed.' I said going to my bag and looking for something to wear.

'Alright. I'll be there in a bit.' He said.

'Kay bye.'

'Late.' He said hanging up.

I hurridly got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on make up.

He texted me letting me know he was out front, so I grabbed a hoodie and opened the front door coming face to face with a kissing Seth and Nora.

SETH'S POV

The door to Nora's room flung open and I broke away from the kiss to see who had interupted us. A wide eyed Addison stood there.

'Found you.' She said pointing at Nora. 'Where were you guys?'

'We went out for breakfast.' I explained.

'I see your both having a bit of desert now.' Addison said with a small smile. 'Don't let me interupt.' She brushed by us and made her way towards the elevator.

'Where are you going?' Nora called.

'New York with Bam!' She called back.

'New York?' Nora asked looking at me as Addison disapeared in the elevator.

'Told you we didn't have to hurry back.' I said.

'I just felt bad leaving her in the hotel room all day.' Nora said sighing.

'Well, she's not in a hotel room all day any more.' I said. 'So it looks like your day just cleared up.' I smirked making her smile.

BAM'S POV

I sat in the purple Lambo trying to think of something else to do in New York besides my job. Maybe I could take her to dinner?

She stepped out of the hotel and saw me parked there and made her way over. She opened the door and hoped in.

'Hi.' She said smiling and putting on her seat belt.

'Hi.' I said pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

'I found Nora.' She told me.

'Where was she?' I asked with a laugh having a feeling I knew exactly where she had been.

'With Seth at breakfast.' She said. 'I opened the door and they were kissing.'

I laughed making her laugh with me. I heard the beginning of Hidden Flame on my radio and I turned it up a bit. When Addison began to sing along with the song, it made me smile.

'What?' She asked looking at me.

'You like Viking Skull too?' I asked.

'Yes. And I like this song inpaticular.' She said with a smile.

We both sang along with the words and rocked out the whole two hours to New York. I happy to see she liked a lot of the same music I did and already knew a lot of the songs I played.

When we got to New York, I pulled up to the building I was supposed to meet Kingman valet helped Addison out of the car as I tossed him the keys and walked into the office building with her.

'Bam!' Kingman said as we walked in the lobby.

'Hey.' I said giving him a slight man hug. 'This is my new friend Addison. Addison, this is my team manager, Ryan Kingman.'

'Hi, nice to meet you.' She said shaking his hand.

'Nice to meet you too.' He said. 'This way.' He gestured to a conference room where his secretary was seated as well as a few other Element big wigs.

'I like this one...' He whispered in my ear as Addison took a seat at the long table and I sat next to her. I smiled at Kingman silently telling him that I liked her a lot too.

After an hour and a half of choosing boards, Addison and I could finally leave. I was glad Kingman let her help me decide. She had a good eye when it came to skateboard designs and I thought it was nice to have a females input.

'That was fun.' She said flashing me a smile as we walked out of the building.

'I'm glad you had fun.' I said. 'Are you hungry?'

'Yes!' She said.

'Good. Let's go get something to eat.'

We got the Lambo from the valet and I drove us to Mr. Chow's. I again gave the keys to the valet and we stepped inside the restaurant. We ordered our food and sat talking and getting to know each other a bit better.

A few fans had come up and asked for my autograph, which I gladly gave. Addison just smiled the whole time. Seemed to me she was Acing the first part and second part of the fame test.

_The sacrament of love_

_The sacrament of warmth _

'Hello?' She asked grabbing her phone. 'Hey. Eating. Yeah. What are you doing? Uh, hang on. Bam?'

I looked up from glancing around the restaurant.

'It's Nora. Do you want to do something with her and Seth later?'

'Like what?' I asked thinking that I didn't care how I spent tonight, as long as it was with Addison.

'Movies?' She asked looking up at me.

'Sure.' I smiled.

She finished up her conversation with Nora saying, 'I'll tell you about it later.' And sticking her tongue out at me.

I stuck mine back and she smiled and hung up.

'What are you telling her about later?' I asked.

'You.' She said.

'Good things or bad things?' I asked.

She shrugged and then burst out laughing at me as our food was delivered. We finished our lunch and headed out to the sidewalk. The paparazzi surrounded us. So Addison was going to be tested with the third part of the fame test a bit earlier than I would have liked.

'Bam how about a nice big smile?'

'Bam how are things with you and Missy?'

'Bam who's this?'

'Bam why are you in New York today?'

'Bam any word on Jackass 3?'

'Any new tattoos, Bam?'

'I'm really sorry.' I whispered in her ear.

'It's fine.' She said.

'Come on, ignore them.' I said placing my hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the valet booth. I answered a few of their questions. Avoiding anything with Addison. Her name didn't need to be in lights after meeting me three days ago.

The valet already had the car ready after seeing us exit the restaruant. I helped her in and then went around to my side. I posed for a few of the photographers and then got in, driving away.

My phone rang and I looked at the screen. Seth's name and picture appeared.

'Yo.'

'Sup? So uh, Nora said something about movies?' He asked.

'Yeah I guess.'

'Where are you now?'

'Just getting on the highway.'

'Alright want to meet in Philly in like two hours?' He asked.

'Alright, later.'

'Bye.'

I looked over at Addison and smiled.

NORA'S POV

'We're going to meet those two in Philly in like two hours.' Seth told me as he came back into his living room.

I turned from the painting I was looking at and smiled.

'Okay.' I said.

'We should leave now.' He said. 'I want to take you somewhere.'

We grabbed our things and hopped in his car. The drive into Philly was about 45 minutes of us talking, laughing, and listening to Cheap Trick.

He pulled into a large building that looked like a museum.

'Where are we?' I asked as he opened my door for me.

'Philadelphia's Museum of Art.' He said wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me along.

'Really?' I asked getting a little excited.

He walked into the building, where he insisted on paying for my ticket in, and made our way towards the modern art exhibits.

'Look at this one.' He said pointing to an interesting statue. 'Look at the attention to detail. And the use of color here.'

'I know...' I said. I loved the way he talked about all things art. He was so passionate about it.

After strolling through the museum for an hour, we left so we could meet up with Bam and Addison.

'I think we're early.' He said as he parked. 'Let's go get tickets.'

'Hey!' I heard Addison call a few minutes later making me turn to find her and Bam strolling up hand in hand.

'How was New York?' I asked.

'Good.' She said. 'I have stuff to tell you.'

'I have stuff to tell you too.' I said and we both smiled.

'You girls want popcorn?' Bam asked.

'Why not?' Addison asked.

We got a medium bag and I got a box of raisnettes, and then we made our way into the theatre.

'What'd you get tickets for?' Bam asked.

'The Dark Knight.' Seth answered as we found seats. Bam went in first, followed by Addison, me, and then Seth.

'Good.' Bam said stuffing his face. 'I wanted to see this.'

Addison looked at him and laughed. Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. The lights dimed and I glanced over at Addison now throwing popcorn at Bam and giggling with him.

As the movie started he wrapped his arm around her and the movie started.

I couldn't help but smile thinking this was the perfect ending to our graduation.


End file.
